With the improvement of living standards, the life philosophy of being distinctive, fashionable, healthy, and environmentally friendly becomes popular, and fashionable and environmentally friendly articles for daily use and vehicles are favored by more and more people. Motorized vehicles evolve from being only a means of transport to being a symbol of a fashionable and healthy lifestyle, and are a means for practicing environmental protection. A foldable motorized vehicle saves storage room and is convenient to carry, and is small in size and light in weight after being folded, which makes it convenient to carry it up and down stairs, into and out of an elevator, and into a bus or metro train. Furthermore, the foldable motorized vehicle has a good appearance, and shows exquisite workmanship, thereby making it top equipment of fashion people.
For conventional foldable motorized vehicles, the folding mode is rather simple. Generally, a folding mechanism is disposed between a front wheel steering rod and a body rack, and the front wheel steering rod and the body rack are folded through the folding mechanism. However, for this mode, the size is still large after folding, and the reason lies in that the whole folding bicycle is not folded in a height direction. Particularly, the seat of the electric bicycle is normally not foldable, and occupies the largest room, thereby making the effect achieved by folding not desirable. With the ever increasing needs for living space and convenient travel in respect of carrying, obviously use requirements of people cannot be met.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.